User blog:PixelSith64/Future Shock Review
Hello again, never did get around to reviews of the last two episodes, or several other ones, but I promised myself I would get this one done. There were computer problems, but they have mostly been sorted out. Future Shock is the final episode of season one of FlashForward, and could possibly be the last episode of the series (I still am holding out hope it comes back somehow). Mark is in jail now, but Stan comes by and gets him out, handing him his badge. As Mark starts to talk, Stan says "don't say I'm not going to regret this, because I already am." They leave and go to the FBI office building, where several bombs have been planted inside. Demetri, Janis and Simon are at NLAP, and they have Janis create a distraction so they can sneak in. She appears to be in trouble and needing to go to the hospital, so the security guard calls for an ambulance, which picks her up and gives Demetri and Simon time to get in. Olivia brings Charlie to the beach to try and get away from Lloyd, but he goes out there to meet them, after which Olivia finally agrees to go back to the house with him. Keiko and her mother are in the airport, but her mother finally realizes that she wants her own life, and creates a distraction so that Keiko can get out of line and go to where Bryce is waiting in a restaurant. Stan and Vreede go inside the building, but Mark ignores orders not to go in and talks to Hellinger, who nods to some supposed members of the bomb squad. Mark talks to Marshall, and tells him to protect Lloyd. "You can find him at..." Mark is interrupted "your house" Marshall finishes. He tells Mark his FlashForward. In the parking lot, as some SWAT members are about to go in, the fake bomb squad take out guns from their bags and shoot them down, taking out masks also and placing them on their faces as they head in. Vreede and Stan cover the stairs as they try and get out, and Stan ends up hiding in the bathroom on accident as he dives into a room. Nicole is driving along the road, when a car appears from nowhere. She veers off into a lake, and starts to drown as she saw in her FlashForward. Olivia and Lloyd talk about the QED formula, and as they go into Olivia's room, they see Dylan has written part of the formula Lloyd had looked at earlier on the mirror in her room. When Lloyd receives a text from Simon with an injoke. He realizes then that it's not a number, but a wave that he's looking at it. He figures out that the next blackout will happen within a few days. He calls Mark, who has also pieced together the time. 10:14 PM. He says the blackout will occur that day, in 14 minutes. Then, a firefight insues between Mark and the masked gunmen. Mark makes a phonecall to Stan and to Olivia, warning each about it. Stan contacts the president, and the rest of the world is warned of it. Bryce and Keiko finally meet as they did in their FlashForward. Nicole is rescued by the man she thought was drowning her, who is named Ed. The blonde doctor tells Janis that the baby was not a girl, but a boy, but was still healthy. Demetri and Simon try to stop the blackout, but as something comes up, Demetri starts to distrust Simon more and tells him to move away from the computer. Simon says he's trying to save people, and that if Demetri wants to stop him he would have to shoot him. Demetri says "I didn't see the future last time, but I'm not going to miss it this time." Simon slips on the QED, as the blackout happens. Mark is unable to get to the helicopter, as it happens as he is running. The bomb explodes, destroying the FBI office. We get seconds of different flashes, with several dates appearing. A few of the flashes we see are: A baby being baptized A child on a swing. A revolver being loaded A table, with a silhouette I thought looked like Lloyd Then, at the end, we hear someone say (I believe was Dylan) "What's going on, Charlie?" an older Charlie turns around and looks and says happily "they found him". A great season finale, and a show I desperately hope comes back for more. Category:Blog posts